


La famille ne s'arrête pas aux liens du sang.

by Maewan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bromance, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Illness
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maewan/pseuds/Maewan
Summary: Deux familles. Deux naissances. Deux vies qui finissent par entrer en collision, se quitter, se retrouver, alors qu'un fils endosse le rôle du père et que le dit père prend la fuite. Dean ne laissera personne toucher à son frère, et si pour cela il doit l'emmener loin du foyer Winchester, il n'hésitera pas une seconde.





	1. Trois enfants, deux destins.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mon Cas personnel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mon+Cas+personnel).



> Hey ! Cette histoire est venue suite à cette manie de torturer nos personnages dans les rps. Sachez que deux personnages centraux changent de famille dans cet UA mais j'espère quand même que vous aimerez cette fiction. En attendant bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ou autre (ça prend deux secondes et ça fait plaisir à l'auteur :D )

La famille Winchester. Une famille comme bien d’autres en Amérique et tout brillait sous les meilleurs hospices dans leur vie. Le mari était militaire et s’absentait parfois sur de longues périodes résultant à des cris de joie quand il revenait, recevant son petit garçon – Dean – dans une étreinte douce et un rire chaleureux. Son épouse Mary était normalement sage-femme mais actuellement en congé maternité vu que la naissance de leur second fils approchait. Ils étaient déjà tous d’accord sur un prénom pour ce petit ange : Castiel. Le futur grand-frère avait légèrement grimacé à ce prénom, affirmant que ce n’était pas beau du coup, mais finalement il s’y était fait… en témoigne la scène qui se jouait sous les yeux de ses parents.

 

Mary et son ventre bien ronds étaient installés sur le canapé de leur petite maison, Dean fraichement de retour de l’école. L’enfant s’était aussitôt rué sur sa mère pour l’étreindre et ronronner de bonheur en sentant la main rassurante passer dans ses cheveux tandis qu’il fixait l’emplacement abritant son cadet et il se mettait à parler au ventre, le regard brillant de joie quand il sentait parfois quelques coups répondre à son récit, persuadé que son frère lui répondait de cette manière et lui faisait savoir qu’il comprenait qu’aujourd’hui, il avait fait un bisou d’amoureux à Jo, la fille de l’amie de papa – Ellen – qui lui avait en retour cogné la joue avec son poing. Pas sa main non, son poing, et leur mère riait franchement en entendant l’air dépité dans la voix de son aîné qui affichait une moue boudeuse, cherchant du secours dans le regard paternel qui se tenait juste à côté, mais ne cachait pas non plus son amusement. Tous des traîtres, sauf son futur frère qui donna un léger coup pour le consoler… il voulait croire en cela en tout cas, parce que si le bébé se moquait aussi de lui, ils n’allaient pas être amis du tout !

 

– Dean ? Est-ce que tu aimerais venir avec moi chercher quelques cadeaux pour la chambre de ton frère ? Comme ça, ta maman pourra se reposer… _proposait d’un coup John, qui avait vu le bâillement difficilement étouffé de son épouse, qui lançait vers lui un sourire las et doux en même temps. Castiel la fatiguait bien plus que Dean lors de sa grossesse, autant faire décoller un peu son aîné._

– Je pourra lui prendre un nournours ?, quémandait le petit, ses grands yeux verts brillant de bonheur à l’idée d’acheter un cadeau pour le bébé.

– On dit « je pourrai... » et oui, nous allons lui prendre un doudou si tu veux. Ce sera ta mission très importante. D’accord ?, _proposait John, adressant un clin d’oeil au petit garçon qui exultait de joie en le suivant vers l’Impala parquée devant chez eux, dans laquelle ils montèrent tous les deux avant de se mettre en route._

 

Dans le magasin, les deux hommes de la famille se retrouvaient passablement désoeuvré. John devrait pourtant savoir quoi faire, il était passé par cette étape avec la naissance de Dean, mais son angoisse restait aussi grande – voir plus – avec le second enfant tandis qu’ils regardaient ensemble les berceaux – impossible de reprendre celui de Dean, son ancien propriétaire ayant jugé judicieux de s’en servir pour exercer ses talents artistiques dessus et cassé ses lattes en sautant dedans à pieds joints il y a quelque semaines, son père le soupçonnait d’ailleurs d’en avoir fait exprès pour s’assurer que son frère n’aurait rien qui soit de seconde main – alors ils observaient les différentes options se trouvant sous leurs yeux, Dean présentant déjà des signes de grand frère protecteur en demandant si un berceau à barreau n’était pas dangereux. Son argument de choc étant :

 

– Mais si il est tout pitit, il va passer dans les barreaux et il va tomber, et il va pleurer tout fort et se faire très mal !

 

Malgré lui, le militaire qui tentait toujours d’avoir l’air taciturne en public eut un sourire en entendant les propos de son garçon, tout comme la vendeuse qui passait par-là et se baissait au niveau de l’enfant, lui montrant un produit se trouvant juste derrière-elle.

 

– Tu vois ça ? C’est justement pour couvrir les barreaux et éviter que les bébés se coincent dedans. Il y en a avec plein de dessins différents, et je suis certaine que ton papa acceptera d’en acheter un si ça peut te rassurer bonhomme.

– M’appelle Dean, pas bonhomme… _grommelait l’enfant, ses yeux pourtant rivé sur le ‘truc pour empêcher les bébés de tomber du lit’, remontant parfois sur son père comme pour s’assurer qu’il n’allait pas refuser. Il en allait de la sécurité de son frère après tout !_ Papa ? On peut prendre le Winny l’ourson ? La dame elle a dit que Cassie il tombera pas comme ça. Puis Winny l’ourson c’est mignon, il fera des jolis rêves comme ça !

 

Un grognement. John savait qu’il allait craquer et croisait les perles chocolatées de la vendeuse qui se relevait et devenait professionnelle en l’aidant sur les choix pour le berceau, lui montrant un modèle qui n’était pas hors de prix et comptait pourtant dans ses accessoires une petite caméra que l’on pouvait connecter par wi-fi à un ordinateur pour s’assurer que l’enfant dormait bien, avec un détecteur de respiration suite à l’inquiétude grandissante des parents face à la mort subite du nourrisson. Le système était encore récent, peu répandu, et monsieur Winchester se demandait d’ailleurs pourquoi le berceau était si abordable vu ses technologies, pour apprendre que le système étant encore en test, les données collectées seraient de fait utilisées afin de perfectionner le tout dans les années à venir, où la mise sur le marché serait plus large et plus chère par conséquent. Enfin… le tout était tentant quand même et John optait pour ce lit, y ajoutant les encadrements en mousses et tissus motifs Winny pour ne pas contrarier Dean, avant de continuer leurs achats entre hommes. Des couches par milliers – façon de parler – un nouveau chauffe-biberon, quelques vêtements pour la naissance – dont certains avec des personnages Disney, son aîné avait vraiment un amour fou pour cet univers, et vint l’heure de choisir le doudou. Une rumeur disait que les femmes prenaient des heures pour faire les courses, déjà ce cliché était con – il fallait voir comme sa chère Mary pestait quand elle restait plus de dix minutes dans un magasin de vêtements, même quand son époux arguait qu’elle devrait peut-être envisager d’arrêter de porter ce t-shirt datant de leur rencontre, où elle répondait que c’était son porte-bonheur – mais en plus ce trait de caractère habitant en cet instant le jeune Dean, qui fixait toutes les peluches en quête du doudou parfait pour le futur dernier né de la famille. Quand son père tenta de lui dire que tout ferait l’affaire, il s’était reçu un regard noir de minipousse, qui lui rétorquait avec tout le sérieux du monde :

 

– C’est très important ! Doudou c’est le premier meilleur copain, comme le premier Pokémon !

– Si tu le dis… _rétorquait son père, ne comprenait rien aux références culturelles du gamin de quatre ans qui finissait par choisir un carré jaune avec une abeille en peluche au bout comme peluche pour son frère._ Pourquoi ce choix, Dean ?

– Parce que le miel c’est bon !

 

Oui. Pourquoi pas, pensait John, continuant assez quelques instants leurs achats avant de payer et renter chez eux, où Mary s’était profondément endormie dans son rocking-chair, une main sur son ventre, un sourire apaisée sur le visage. Leur famille était exactement ce qu’il avait désiré toute sa vie, et pendant qu’elle dormait, les deux mâles de la famille gravirent les marches menant à la future chambre d’enfant où John commençait à monter le berceau sous le regard admiratif de Dean qui lui passait les différents éléments à sa demande, même s’il se trompait souvent au grand amusement de son père.

 

* * *

 

Les trois mois restant passèrent comme dans un rêve et un jour, alors qu’il était à l’école avec ses petits camarades, son papa entrait dans la classe avec la directrice pour lui dire que maman était à l’hôpital et que son petit frère arrivait. Fou de joie, le gosse s’était levé en renversant sa chaise, un sourire banane traversant son visage en attrapant ses affaires pour suivre John. Une dernière fois avant de sortir, le châtain fixait ses copains et ses copines, piaffant qu’il allait avoir un petit frère, avant de filer en tenant la main de son père. Le trajet ne fut rythmé que par les bavardages incessants d’un Dean fou d’inquiétude à l’idée que le bébé puisse ne pas l’aimer, qui se demandait si il allait vite arriver, si la cigogne allait se perdre en route ou pas… bref, de quoi faire que son père se pince plus d’une fois l’arête du nez pour ne pas dire à son enfant de la fermer, lui-même étant plus que nerveux vu qu’en partant de la maternité, il avait entendu que le petit se présentait par le siège, ce qui n’était pas la meilleure chose à savoir quand on voyait déjà les points noirs danser devant ses yeux à l’idée d’être de nouveau un ‘jeune père’ d’ici quelques heures.

 

De retour à l’hôpital, John garait sa voiture et en faisait le tour pour porter Dean à l’intérieur, où une sage femme les invita à attendre dans la salle d’attente car les choses s’étaient accélérées en son absence, sans lui en dire plus. Un autre père attendait ici, un homme brun qui ne cessait de passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, aux yeux d’un bleu profond et qui ne les saluait que vaguement à leur entrée. Monsieur Winchester connaissait bien cette expression et cette angoisse, il avait eut la même il y a quatre ans.

 

– Premier enfant ?, _tentait-il donc, voyant l’autre homme hocher sèchement la tête, déglutissant avec difficulté une fois encore._ Ne vous en faites pas, c’est toujours un peu effrayant au début… quand Dean est arrivé, je me demandais si j’avais le mode d’emplois, si je saurais m’en sortir et être un père digne de ce nom… ma femme s’est moquée de moi pendant des semaines en voyant que j’avais l’air de tenir une bombe à retardement chaque fois que je tenais notre fils, puis j’ai fini par gagner en confiance. N’ayez pas peur de faire des erreurs, vous en ferez de toute manière… c’est ça être parents. Sans compter que votre inquiétude monde que vous pensez déjà au bien-être de votre enfant. Si vous étiez confiant au-delà de l’imaginable, là je serais inquiet pour vous.

 

Un sourire orna les lèvres de l’homme devant abriter une très grande timidité tout au fond de lui, avant que sa main ne se tende finalement vers John, soufflant un merci avant de se présenter :

 

– Jeremy Novak.

– John Winchester, enchanté, rétorquait le militaire.

– Moi c’est Dean !, piaffait Dean, apparemment mécontent de ne pas avoir été aussi introduit à l’homme étranger qui éclata de rire en lui serrant aussi la main. _Non mais, ce n’était pas poli de l’ignorer alors qu’il avait fait une découverte dans le coffre à jouets qui se trouvait dans la salle._ Regarde papa, c’est un avion comme toi tu conduis !

– Pilote, Dean. Pour un avion, on dit ‘pilote’. Mais tu as raison, c’est exactement le même.

 

Les discussions partaient alors dans différentes directions. Le travail de l’un et l’autre, John parlant de sa carrière de militaire dans l’armée de l’air, même s’il envisageait de revenir à la vie civile pour ne plus rien manquer de la vie de ses enfants, il prenait encore un an pour y penser. Jeremy bossait pour sa part dans une boutique vendant des glaces, même si son patron commençait à se faire âgé et que n’ayant pas les moyens de racheter le fond de commerce, il savait que d’ici quelques années il risquait de se retrouver sans emplois. Dean racontait pour sa part qu’il allait bientôt être dans la classe des grands de l’école, et qu’il allait apprendre à lire comme ça il pourrait raconter des histoires à son petit-frère, s’attirant les regards amusés et attendris des adultes. Quelques heures plus tard, dans une simultanéité amusante, deux sages-femmes arrivaient pour annoncer aux deux pères qu’ils étaient les heureux pères d’un garçon chacun. Une poignée de main plus tard, les hommes se séparaient en se souhaitant bonne chance, retrouvant chacun leur femme épuisée mais heureuse. Jeremy fut d’ailleurs surpris du sourire de son épouse, sachant que la grossesse avait été source d’angoisse pour eux deux sur toute la durée.

 

– Il va bien… les docteurs se sont trompés, Sammy va bien… _soufflait soudain madame Novak, les larmes aux yeux en n’étant incapable de quitter des yeux le poupon qui s’agitait dans le petit lit étant sien pour la durée de leur séjour._

 

Derrière le couple, le médecin entrait et saluait le jeune père qui portait son enfant comme s’il tenait un trésor, le regard bleu croisant le vert, ses lèvres se posant sur le front du bébé, son bébé… n’ayant jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie d’entendre les mots quittant les lèvres du pédiatre.

 

– Je vous dois des excuses. Il semblerait que les craintes que nous avions, et que les tests semblaient confirmer soient erronées. Vous avez un garçon en parfaite santé. Par précaution, nous le suivrons jusqu’à ses six ans, mais tout semble indiquer qu’il aura une vie parfaitement normale.

– Docteur, vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien je suis heureux que vous ayez fait erreur… merci. Merci infiniment… _soufflait Jeremy, laissant l’homme quitter la chambre avant d’aller s’asseoir près de son épouse, le petit Sam endormi dans ses bras._ Il a tes yeux… il est magnifique…

 

* * *

 

Dans une chambre se trouvant plus loin, le silence régnait. Mary avait fait une hémorragie et avait besoin de se reposer même si tout allait bien désormais. Son visage pâle avait inquiété son époux au départ, mais le médecin s’était voulu rassurant et désormais, la scène se résumait à John en train de tenir la main de son épouse, son autre paluche posée sur le bébé qui dormait. Dean était sagement installé sur ses genoux et s’émerveillait de chaque geste ou expression produits dans le sommeil de son frère, de la moue provoquée par une douleur dans le ventre, à sa façon de serrer ses petits poings de part et d’autre de son visage. Un bébé silencieux, c’est ce qu’avait dit le médecin en affirmant que contrairement à d’autres, Castiel n’avait bronché durant aucun test pour s’assurer qu’il était en bonne santé, et maintenant il respirait paisiblement, son doudou soigneusement posé contre son torse par son grand-frère qui, il le savait, aimait déjà profondément le bébé… même si leur maman était très fatiguée maintenant.

 

Quelques jours plus tard, les Winchester rentraient chez eux et si dans les premières semaines tout allait bien, les mois firent grimper une inquiétude dans le cœur des parents. Dans le développement normal d’un enfant, Castiel devrait commencer à montrer des tentatives pour se redresser, même simplement sur ses bras ou la tête, mais chaque fois qu’il s’essayait à l’exercice, le bambin retombait lourdement en pleurant, ce qui faisait toujours arriver Dean en quatrième vitesse… à deux mois par exemple, il ne semblait toujours pas reconnaître les visages, son regard ne suivant que rarement les gens et s’il gazouillait parfois à l’approche de son frère ou de ses parents, ce n’était qu’en étant dans leur bras, pas quand ces derniers se tenaient à quelques pas de lui… il ne semblait aussi pas encore en mesure de tenir sa nuque, ou tenter en tout cas, ce qui inquiétait la famille plus qu’ils ne voulaient l’admettre, même s’ils se rassuraient en se disant qu’il devait juste prendre son temps, que rien de grave ne devait se tramer, alors ils attendaient… encore… puis vint le cinquième mois.

 

À cet âge, un enfant babillait normalement, il tenait assis, pouvait même tenter de discuter avec son reflet dans le miroir en pensant y voir un copain… Castiel non. S’ils tentaient de l’asseoir, le petit tanguait dangereusement, il émettait des sons et riait parfois, mais loin de ce que faisait son frère au même âge… la différence était frappante et lors de leur nouveau rendez-vous chez le pédiatre, John frappa littéralement du poing sur la table quand l’homme lui dit que ce n’était sans doute rien, ordonnant que des examens soient fait pour s’assurer que leur fils était normal. Peut-être n’aurait-il pas du… peut-être que l’ignorance était bien finalement vu que les résultats tombèrent deux semaines plus tard. Le syndrome MEB : Muscle – Eye – Brain. Leur fils avait une putain de maladie rare, normalement héréditaire, détectable aux échographies pour que l’IVG puisse être pratiquée, et ces incapables n’avaient rien vu ! Dire que John bouillonnait de rage serait encore loin de la réalité… dire qu’il vit Mary se renfermer en pensant que cela venait peut-être de son côté de la famille n’aida pas son amertume à se calmer… et Dean qui ne comprenait pas, qui continuait de solliciter son frère sans certitude que ce dernier puisse un jour lui rendre… tout cela rendait fou le soldat, mais pas autant que cette nuit d’été, Castiel avait six mois. Il rentrait tard du travail…

 

à son arrivée, la maison brûlait. Sa maison. Entourée par les pompiers, la police et les badauds… toute sa vie partait en flammes et l’homme fendait la foule, criant que ses enfants et son épouse étaient à l’intérieur, pour voir le chef des soldats du feu s’avancer vers lui et l’emmener à l’écart. Dans le camion, un Dean au visage noirci écarquillait les yeux, terrifiés et ses bras fermement serrés sur son petit frère qui hurlait à plein poumons, terrifié et sans doute perdu dans toute cette agitation.

 

– Dean, Castiel !

 

Le soulagement montait chez le père qui embrassait tendrement ses deux petits, laissant Dean se lover contre lui avec son précieux chargement, le laissant pleurer sa peur et trouver son réconfort contre lui avant de lever les yeux, interrogeant du regard le pompier sur le devenir de sa femme. La réponse fut claire et tranchante comme du verre… Mary n’avait pas eut la chance de s’en sortir…

 

De ce jour, les choses allèrent de plus en plus mal. Si la thèse de l’accident était avérée pour tout le monde, une voix perverse ne cessait de souffler à John que tout était de la faute de Castiel… depuis la détection de son mal, Mary était tombée dans une profonde dépression dont elle peinait à sortir. Elle avait sans doute volontairement mit le feu pour s’ôter la vie, laissant la bougie se consumer et incendier le salon où elle avait été retrouvée morte à cause des fumées… à cause de Castiel, Dean aussi aurait pût mourir s’il n’avait pas eut un besoin urgent en pleine nuit, et ne s’était pas levé pour aller soulager cela, voyant les flammes et la fumée, avant de courir prendre son petit frère et l’emmener dehors… si Castiel n’avait pas été là, tout serait parfait… et il tentait de noyer ce souffle avec l’alcool, ne voyant pas que de jour en jour, Dean prenait la place du père pour son cadet et que lui, celui qui devait les protéger se perdait dans une épaisse fumée noire qui se solidifiait autours de son cœur qu’elle contaminait.


	2. Carry on my wayward son...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les années passent et les garçons Winchester grandissent plus ou moins rapidement selon le cas, l'un devenant adulte trop rapidement pour son bien, l'autre bercé par l'innocence qui le caractérise. Plusieurs kilomètres plus loin, à Sioux Fall, Sam Novak est un enfant rempli de vie et d'énergie, jusqu'à une surprise de ses parents qui le laisse pantois.

Dean venait de rentrer de l’école et en passant, il s’était arrêté pour chercher son petit-frère à la crèche juste à côté. Au départ, la dame avait été surprise de ne jamais voir d’adulte l’accompagner, mais le petit garçon de six ans s’était expliqué de façon très mâture en affirmant que son papa travaillait tard et que leur maman était morte. Attristée, l’assistante maternelle n’avait plus posé de questions et se contentait de sourire en voyant ce petit bonhomme porter son frère avec tant de précautions que s’en était étonnant. Une main sous les fesses de son frère, une autre à l’arrière de son crâne, marchant fièrement vers leur foyer qui se trouvait à une dizaine de minutes à pieds de l’école. Cette routine était la leur depuis des années… enfin non, au départ papa l’accompagnait à l’école, mais en constatant qu’il laissait un coup sur deux Castiel en arrière dans leur maison, il avait tout simplement arrêté de se faire emmener et depuis que le petit était en âge d’aller à la crèche, Dean regardait avec de grands yeux tristes son père installé dans le canapé, un verre de whisky à la main, avant de fermer la porte et s’en aller avec le bébé. Au moins, les grandes personnes de l’école pour bébés allaient prendre soin de Cassie, faire attention à ce qu’il ne tombe pas de son cosy ou qu’il ne hurle pas de faim pendant des heures, sous l’ignorance généralisée de leur père qui n’avait d’yeux que pour son aîné, son travail qu’il ne quittait qu’en de rares occasions, et sa bouteille. Castiel pourrait bien être invisible ou se faire kidnapper, l’adulte n’en aurait strictement rien à faire… surtout en ne retrouvant rien de sa chère Mary chez ce môme… à croire qu’il n’était pas de lui. Oh bien entendu, ils avaient tous les deux les yeux bleus, les cheveux bruns… mais autrement… ce n’était pas assez pour lui et l’homme posait son verre vide, prenant son sac de voyage avant de partir pour la caserne pendant quelques jours. Les placards abritaient des soupes japonaises dans lesquelles ajouter de l’eau chaude, ce serait assez pour Dean. Castiel ? Quel intérêt de lui acheter de quoi le nourrir ? Pourquoi prendre soin du meurtrier de Mary ? Porte claquée, clés tournées dans la serrure, l’Impala s’éloignait sans un regret.

 

Le soir, Dean rentrait et déposait Castiel dans son parc en bois pendant que lui-même s’installait sur la table basse du salon afin d’attaquer ses devoirs. De cette manière, il gardait le petit à l’oeil et la maîtresse n’allait pas le gronder s’il n’avait pas fait ses exercices de lecture et d’écriture… pourtant il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer, un sourire large et idiot sur le visage tandis qu’il se souvenait de la scène à laquelle il avait assisté en arrivant à la crèche quelques minutes plus tôt…

 

_Le gamin s’avérait être d’humeur maussade. Aujourd’hui, il s’était fait grondé pour s’être battu avec un garçon totalement idiot qui s’appelait Alastair… un gosse de riche, qui vivait dans une grande maison avec son papa, sa maman, des jouets à profusion… tout ce qu’il n’avait pas et ce garçon de trois ans son aîné était venu le trouver pour se moquer de ses vêtements usagés et du fait que son papa ne venait jamais le chercher à l’école parce que ce n’était qu’un ivrogne. Ce mot, Dean le connaissait fort bien… il entendait les adultes le dire parfois en parlant de papa, pensant qu’il n’entendait pas leurs mots remplis de pitiés et cette fois… c’était la goutte de trop. Il s’était jeté sur le grand, le frappant alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues contre sa volonté. Papa faisait de son mieux. Il était triste parce que maman était chez les anges, mais un jour il allait redevenir comme avant, l’appeler de nouveau son ‘grand garçon’ et Castiel son ‘petit trouble paix’ avec cette affection des débuts… il allait de nouveau les aimer… Dean voulait en tout cas y croire, son cœur atrocement serré dans sa poitrine durant son sermon par le personnel de l’école, mais aussi en marchant vers la crèche où Lucille – la gentille aide soignante – venait le faire entrer et lui offrir un bonbon, comme toujours. Il aimait Lucille, cette belle dame qui ressemblait un peu à sa maman et qui l’aidait à se sentir mieux par ses paroles douces, une main dans ses cheveux, et qui le laissait ensuite entrer pour découvrir que cette fois, il était le dernier à venir chercher un enfant, Castiel étant assis seul dans la vaste salle de jeu. Comme souvent, un sourire ornait les lèvres de Dean à cette vue. Cassie était capable de s’asseoir depuis trois mois seulement et au bruit de leur entrée, le brun relevait les yeux dans sa direction, fronçant les sourcils avant de s’animer en un large sourire, ses bras minuscules tendus dans sa direction tandis qu’un piaffement de joie quittait ses lèvres._

 

– _Dea’ !_

 

_Le cœur de Dean manquait plusieurs battements. Venait-il de rêver ? Son petit-frère, son bébé, venait-il réellement de dire quelque chose qui ressemblait à s’y méprendre à son prénom ? Les larmes envahissaient son regard pour la seconde fois de la journée, de bonheur cette fois, alors qu’il comblait la distance entre eux en quelques enjambées pour nicher son visage dans le coup du bébé et y lâcher quelques baisers qu’il appelait des ‘crouchcrouch’ à cause du bruit qu’il faisait en même temps, et qui provoquait immanquablement l’hilarité de son frère._

 

– _Cassie… tu as dit mon prénom ! C’est trop bien !_

– _Dea’ ! Dea’ !, répondait le bambin, comprenant bien les félicitations de son aîné et si cela rendait son frère heureux, il voulait bien continuer pendant des heures encore. Deano !_

 

_Ha, une variante venait de voir le jour, arrachant un rire à Dean qui séchait ses yeux et lançait, rieur cette fois :_

 

– _Oui, je suis Deano le dinosaure, et je vais te mangeeeeer !_

 

_La seconde d’après, Castiel éclatait de rire sous les assauts de Dean qui le chatouillait sous le regard attendri de l’assistante maternelle totalement oubliée, qui laissa les deux enfants profiter avant de finalement rappeler sa présence par une quinte de toux légère._

 

– _Il faut y aller les garçons.Je dois fermer aussi, et rentrer chez moi._

– _Oui madame, pardon… marmonnait Dean pourtant aux anges, prenant un Castiel qui ne cessait de répéter fièrement son premier mot durant tout le trajet, ses bras entourant fermement le cou de son frère._

 

Alors oui, il s’extasiait encore – et pour une chose ordinaire dans le développement d’un enfant – mais cela avait prit deux ans pour Castiel et son premier mot n’était autre que son prénom, pas ‘papa’, pas ‘maman’, mais on prénom à lui et cela signifiait beaucoup. Cas’ l’aimait assez pour lui faire cet honneur et maintenant il jouait sagement avec son doudou, ses bras retombant parfois lourdement le long de son corps pendant que Dean faisait ses lignes, jusqu’à ce que son regard bleu et intrigué se pose sur son frère à l’entente de sa voix qui buttait sur les mots du livre d’exercice de l’école. Un jour, malgré les mots du docteur – qui étaient compliqués, mais il comprenait l’ensemble – Castiel aussi serait capable de lire… il s’en faisait la promesse. L’exercice terminé, le châtain remettait le tout dans son cartable qu’il balançait ensuite dans l’entrée, prenant Castiel contre lui avant de le poser par terre, ses petites mains couvertes par les siennes et gardant un œil inquiet sur les jambes flageolantes du bébé.

 

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard… tenter une fois encore de pousser le brun à marcher s’avérait être la pire idée de la journée. L’enfant semblait avoir trouvé un équilibre et Dean l’avait lâché, s’éloignant de quelques pas en tendant les bras… Cas était tombé sur le coin de la table basse. Pour peu, Dean aurait fait une crise cardiaque à seulement six ans, au lieu de quoi son sang quittait son visage, son cerveau cessait un instant de fonctionner pour mieux redémarrer en laissant ses jambes le mener vers le téléphone où il appuyait sur la touche 2, programmée pour appeler directement oncle Bobby. Une tonalité. Deux tonalités. Trois… quatre… à la cinquième, une fois bourrue finissait par décrocher et se faire vriller les tympans par un enfant terrifié, avant d’annoncer qu’il arrivait au plus vite. La longue demi-heure séparant Sioux Fall de leur foyer parut être une éternité pour l’enfant qui fixait son frère inconscient, totalement mortifié même quand l’adulte arrivait et prenait les choses en main. Sans qu’il comprenne comment, il se retrouvait d’un coup dans un hôpital, le nez rivé sur ses chaussures, incapable de se retirer de l’esprit que tout était de sa faute. Si son petit frère mourrait… il ne se pardonnerait jamais… surtout que depuis que maman n’était plus là, il était le seul à lui donner le sourire. Il n’en avait pas fait exprès, il voulait juste que Cassie puisse marcher, ainsi papa verrait peut-être combien le petit était merveilleux… résultat ils étaient ici, oncle Bobby en train de marmonner dans sa barbe quelques mauvais mots contre papa. Il ne tentait même pas de s’énerver… après tout c’était vrai… papa les avait abandonné.

 

Ce jour-là, l’admiration de Dean envers son père tombait comme un soufflet. À l’appel de Bobby, il était venu aussitôt à l’hôpital pourtant, jouant le père inquiet face au médecin, mais c’était le problème justement : il jouait. Ses réactions étaient fausses et Dean ne tardait pas à comprendre que lorsque son père disait : « Heureusement que tu es là Bobby ! » le réel message était : « Pourquoi étais-tu chez toi ? Sans toi, nous serions débarrassés. » et il eut envie de crier, de vomir, de cracher toute sa rage à son père. Son héros venait de chuter de son piédestal sans passer par la case départ… jamais plus il ne remonterait dans son estime.

 

Les années passèrent et le sentiment de Dean à ses six ans ne fit que s’accentuer avec le temps. Son père se fichait tellement du confort de Castiel qu’il lui avait acheté un fauteuil roulant manuel, alors que ce dernier souffrait de faiblesse musculaire – arguant que c’était justement pour le renforcer – et l’inscrivit dans la même école que son frère en sachant parfaitement que l’enfant chaussé de lunettes risquait d’être à la traîné par rapport à ses camarades. La rentrée de Cas’ en primaire fut donc une réelle épreuve. Dean était heureusement encore là et avait tenu le rôle de ‘parent’ pour l’accompagner, expliquant à un Castiel terrifié qu’en cas de besoin, il se trouvait juste au bout du couloir, mais Cassie s’accrochait à ses mains en geignant piteusement, ses perles céruléennes en train de chercher une trace de mensonge ou d’abandon.

 

– Me laisse pas Dean… s’il te plaît ?

– Jamais, petit ange. Tu vas juste aller dans la classe de ta maîtresse, apprendre des tas de choses amusantes, te faire des amis… et je reviens te chercher à la récréation.

– Promis ?

– Oui, promis. soufflait Dean, conduisant le fauteuil de son frère au premier rang de la classe, face à une table rouge qu’il occupait lui-même par le passé. Et voilà monsieur ! Ton trône est avancé !

– Monsieur Winchester ? Je ne crois pas que vous soyez encore dans ma classe.

 

Surpris, les deux enfants sursautaient et Dean rougissait en particulier au niveau des oreilles en se retrouvant face au regard de son ancienne institutrice. Mme Loukas venait d’entrer et regardait tour à tour les marmots qui semblaient aussi coupable que s’ils entraient en train de dessiner sur les murs. Dean se dandinait sur ses jambes, Castiel fixait ses mains, la femme arborait de fait un sourire amusé alors que le garçon le plus âgé prenait la parole.

 

– C’est mon petit-frère, Castiel. Il a un peu peur, vous allez être gentille avec lui, hein ? Il ne faut pas le gronder parce qu’il ne connaît pas encore l’alphabet par cœur, je vais l’aider et il va y arriver.

 

Mme Loukas avait toujours trouvé Dean Winchester très mature pour son âge quand elle l’avait comme élève, en l’entendant maintenant – et voyant enfin ce petit-frère dont il parlait tant – elle comprenait un peu mieux les choses. Sa sœur travaillait dans la crèche voisine et lui parlant de ces deux petits inséparables, passablement livrés à eux-même sans jamais dévoiler leurs prénoms. Son instinct lui disait qu’elle tenait les coupables de toutes ces inquiétudes chez sa sœur en la personne de cet énergique garçon qu’était Dean, et son petit frère infirme Castiel Winchester. Jusqu’où allait son handicap, elle ne le savait pas encore… mais elle allait tout mettre en œuvre pour que le garçon s’épanouisse, surtout en voyant les yeux bleus se remplir de larmes quand son aîné disparaissait après une dernière étreinte, puis l’angoisse remplir le garçon une fois seul avec elle. Bien, l’année promettait d’être originale cette fois… et agitée, mais n’étant pas dotée du don de double vue, la jeune professeur ne pouvait alors pas le savoir.

 

Avec le temps, il devint pourtant évident que Castiel éprouvait de grandes difficultés à suivre. Quand ses camarades commençaient à déchiffrer quelques lignes d’un livre pour enfants, lui buttait encore sur les lettres de l’alphabet et sa frustration se faisait ressentir par sa manie de fermer son livre, s’enfoncer plus encore dans son fauteuil et se mettre à bouder purement et simplement. De toute évidence, s’il était physiquement un petit garçon de six ans parfaitement ordinaire – avec l’ajout fauteuil en option – le mental du garçonnet ne suivait pas et cela se prouvait aussi dans la cours de récréation. L’exemple frappant avait été en l’absence de Dean, partit une journée en voyage scolaire avec sa classe :

 

Castiel était seul dans un coin de la cours, abandonné par tout le monde. Il n’avait pas d’amis, vu qu’il ne pouvait ni courir comme les garçons, si sauter à la corde avec les filles – il adorerait faire les deux pourtant – et de fait, personne ne l’approchait réellement jusqu’à ce qu’un ballon de basket finissent subitement sur ses genoux, tirant de ses pensées le brun en pleine introspection, qui se retrouvait face au visage d’un garçon de la classe de Dean, qui n’était pas au voyage parce qu’il était puni après avoir mis la tête d’un garçon dans les toilettes.

 

– Hey, renvoie la balle!

 

Intrigué, Castiel fixait un instant le ballon dans ses mains et un sourire solaire venait orner son visage. Quelqu’un voulait jouer avec lui ! Vraiment ! Dean serait tellement heureux de voir ça et l’enfant tentait d’exercer une poussée sur ses bras pour faire la passe, mais ces derniers le trahissait une fois encore, provoquant un rire goguenard chez l’autre garçon qui s’abaissait pour ramasser l’objet rond.

 

– Tu n’es vraiment pas doué hein.

 

Ces quelques mots blessèrent Castiel, qui baissait le nez comme chaque fois qu’il recevait une remarque.

 

– Je vais t’apprendre, regarde moi.

 

Apprendre ? Il ne se moquait pas de lui ? Rempli d’espoir, le second né de la famille Winchester observait d’un air émerveillé la façon dont son camarade reprenait le ballon en le faisant habilement tourner sur le bout de son index. Il étudiait la posture de ses bras, désirant faire un rapport aussi précis que possible à Dean quand il allait revenir… et le projectile soigneusement lancé venait le frapper en plein visage, faisant se briser ses lunettes sur le coup, qui chutèrent au sol. Tout le temps de la récréation, le petit malade recevait le ballon tantôt sur le sommet du crâne, tantôt sur le torse, parfois en plein visage… il avait envie de pleurer parce que ça lui faisait mal, il voulait que Dean soit là… mais d’un autre côté, il était content… quelqu’un jouait enfin avec lui !

 

Cet incident confirma une fois encore ce que pensaient les professeurs. Castiel Winchester n’était pas adapté pour apprendre ici. Il avait besoin d’une structure bien plus encadrée, de soins, d’une classe de son niveau et où il pourrait s’épanouir. Ici, les gamins se montraient plus cruels, montrant la même peur de la différence qu’ils copiaient sur leurs parents et sans surprise Dean s’était chargé de refaire le portrait de son camarade en découvrant son frère le visage meurtrit et pourtant en train de clamer qu’il avait un copain rien qu’à lui. Tout le corps enseignant avait vu le visage du plus vieux se tordre de douleur en réponse à la douce candeur lui faisant face… et ils avaient finalement appelé John Winchester une fois encore, espérant lui faire entendre raison cette fois. De toute manière, il se devait de réagir car suite à l’attaque sur son frère, le jeune Dean s’était lancé dans une manifestation de son cru : refuser de mettre les pieds dans sa classe pour occuper cette de son frère, où il faisait désormais office de garde du corps personnel. Ils avaient tenté de ruser pour le faire retourner en cours, mais l’enfant espiègle trouvait toujours un moyen de se sauver pour retrouver Castiel.

 

* * *

 

John grinçait des dents en conduisant son fidèle véhicule en direction de l’école de ses fils. Castiel, la déception de sa vie avait été incapable de se défendre face à un enfant seul et il avait encore fallu que Dean s’en mêle, s’attirant quelques problèmes avec la direction. Cet enfant ne lui attirait que des ennuis… et il embarquait son si parfait garçon dans sa chute. Agacé, l’homme passait une main dans sa barbe avant de descendre de voiture, prenant la direction du bureau directorial les yeux fermés. Il connaissait l’endroit après tout maintenant, à force d’être convoqué encore et encore pour entendre que Castiel devrait être dans un établissement spécialisé au lieu d’une école publique, mais il refusait toujours, arguant que le second devait être capable de s’adapter au monde et non l’inverse. Un dialogue de sourd dans lequel ils s’étaient engagés, jusqu’à ce que l’un ou l’autre des camps cède. Inutile de dire que l’homme n’avait pas encore dans l’idée de rendre les armes aujourd’hui, et c’est avec une indifférence complète qu’il commençait à écouter le discours du directeur. Castiel victime d’un autre enfant. Blablabla. Dean qui se venge. Blablabla. Nécessité de mettre Castiel dans une école adaptée pour lui, où il serait entouré par d’un personnel spécialisé… bla...bla...bla… toujours la même rengaine, encore et encore. Cependant, John finissait par laisser entendre qu’il allait prendre des dispositions quand on menaça de lui mettre les services sociaux aux fesses. Le soir, il appelait une vieille connaissance de Mary, lui demandant si elle était toujours dans l’enseignement à domicile pour enfants particuliers, et l’engageait afin qu’elle devienne l’institutrice du petit garçon et que l’on cesse de remettre en doute ses capacités parentales. Dean ne prenait pas du tout la nouvelle avec le sourire, mais étudier à la maison était sans doute mieux pour Cassie, au moins là-bas, personne ne viendrait le maltraiter.

 

* * *

 

Dans la ville de Sioux Fall, Sam Novak sortait de l’école en criant de joie pour bondir dans les bras de ses parents qui embrassèrent son front en affichant des sourires laissant entendre que cette simple façon de courir à leur encontre était un miracle. Pour toutes les familles, cette chose était pourtant on ne peut plus ordinaire mais eux… ayant pensé durant une bonne partie de la grossesse que leur enfant pourrait ne jamais marcher, voir Sam courir dans leur direction, rire, apprendre avec un plaisir non feint et une aisance sans pareil… toute leur vie semblait être un miracle. Et aujourd’hui, ils avaient une petite surprise pour leur garçon en espérant que ce dernier ne se rebiffe pas, car ce n’était pas la surprise qu’un gamin de son âge avait tous les jours. Dans leur voiture, Sammy les inondait de questions pour savoir s’il allait avoir un chien, un hamster, un crocodile, une piscine gonflable dans le jardin… impossible de faire craquer les adultes qui ne répondait pas jusqu’à se garer dans l’allée de la maison, où le petit garçon courait dans la maison, furetant partout pour trouver sa surprise.

 

– Il faudra attendre six heures ce soir avant qu’il n’arrive. Tu as le temps de faire tes devoirs Sam… _soufflait tendrement sa mère, voyant la déception passer une fraction de seconde dans les yeux de son fils avant que ce dernier n’aille sagement à table, attaquant aussitôt ses exercices avec l’aide de son père qui le guidait sans jamais lui donner la réponse. Ils avaient tant de chance oui_ …

 

Les leçons faites, Sam allait ensuite se poser devant la télévision avec son goûter, regardant les dessins animés en jetant de temps en temps des regards noirs vers la pendule. Il ne lisait pas encore bien l’heure, mais maman lui ayant dit comment les aiguilles seraient placées quand arriverait sa surprise, il trouvait que ces dernières tournaient bien trop lentement. Un peu comme quand il était en cours de sport, et que les gros chiffres rouges sur la pendule analogique ne changeaient pas assez rapidement à son goût. Heureusement, six heures arrivait et le gamin commençait à s’agiter en jetant des regards surexcité vers la porte quand soudain la sonnette se fit entendre. Bondissant de sa place, Sam arrivait derrière les jambes de sa mère, accroché à sa jupe en relevant ses perles chocolatées sur les deux personnes qui se tenaient sur le perron. Une femme et un garçon un peu plus vieux que lui, blond, qui fixait l’intérieur de la maison sans afficher aucune émotion, comme s’il s’en moquait totalement. C’était donc sa surprise… ? Dans l’immédiat, Sam n’était pas certain de comprendre, et plus tard, il n’allait pas être certain d’aimer.


	3. A new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nouveau déménagement amène les frères (Castiel et Dean) à vivre non loin de chez leur oncle Bobby. Entre changement de vie, d'école et d'environnement, comment vont-ils s'adapter à leur nouvelle vie?

Les Winchester déménageaient encore. Ce n’était pas la première fois depuis que Castiel étudiait à la maison en réalité mais cette fois leur destination rassurait Dean en un sens. Tout avait commencé par l’amie de leur mère qui s’était inquiétée en voyant Castiel se renfermer de plus en plus… John avait alors subitement décidé d’accepter de prendre poste dans une mission qui l’éloignait pour les quatre prochaines années – sauf permissions – et décidait de prendre une maison à proximité de celle de Bobby, donc à Sioux Falls où leur oncle (façon de parler, et qu’ils n’avaient plus vu depuis l’accident) pourrait les avoir à l’œil. Âgé de seize ans maintenant, Dean estimait être capable de s’occuper seul de son frère, surtout qu’il le faisait maintenant depuis des années, mais leur père ne voulait rien entendre tant qu’il n’était pas majeur et en réalité, son fils se fichait bien de tout cela tandis qu’ils mettaient les cartons dans la voiture, le fauteuil de Castiel dans un coin, en route sur les voies rapides qui firent défiler les paysages sous leurs nez sans qu’ils y prêtent attention. Discrètement, Dean chantonnait les airs de vieux rocks qui passaient dans l’Impala en jetant quelques regards à l’arrière de la voiture pour observer avec tendresse son cadet en train de dormir profondément, plus paisible qu’il ne pouvait réellement l’être chaque fois qu’il croisait le regard froid de leur père. Tout le monde pensait que son frère était un imbécile, qu’il ne comprenait rien au monde l’entourant mais ce n’était pas vrai… Cassie comprenait les choses avec son cœur en ce qui concernait les émotions, parfois il était maladroit, les cours provoquaient en revanche un véritable énervement chez le petit qui se rendait compte que son intelligence n’était pas la même que celles des autres enfants de son âge et Dean s’inquiétait… leur père avait de nouveau inscrit Cas’ à l’école publique cette fois et il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir combien cette nouvelle pesait sur les frères, même si Dean mettait tout en œuvre pour avoir l’air aussi paisible que possible pour ne pas alarmer le petit. Oh il n'avait pas peur pour lui, il était plutôt doué pour se faire des amis et se fondre dans la masse en un rien de temps, mais Castiel c'était une autre histoire, et en un sens la présence de Bobby près de chez eux le rassurait malgré son orgueil lui hurlant que merde, il était foutrement capable de s'occuper du petit tout seul... surtout en étant mine de rien l'instigateur de ce changement de domicile cette fois. Le châtain se souvenait encore de la discussion qu'il avait eut avec leur père, un soir pendant qu'ils regardaient la télévision. Il avait entendu l'adulte parler au téléphone avec quelqu'un bossant dans les forces armées, le haut-parleur était en route et on proposait à John de partir pour une mission de quatre ans... la situation était presque trop belle pour être réelle. Quatre années sans leur père, où Castiel ne sursauterait pas chaque fois qu'il serait amené à croiser le regard de leur paternel, ou en faisant une erreur quelconque... tant de possibilité de travailler avec lui, à l'aider dans son évolution dans le monde.  

   
 

"Tu devrais vraiment accepter tu sais. Je suis presque adulte, je peux m'occuper de Castiel tout seul." 

"Ton frère n'est pas comme tout le monde, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut lui passer par la tête", grommelait John, apparemment toujours aussi peu conscient du fait que son cadet ne ferait de mal à personne, et encore moins à son frère. 

"Si vraiment tu as peur, laisse nous chez oncle Bobby au pire. Il sera ravi de revoir Cassie et si il y a le moindre problème, il pourra nous aider." 

   
 

À l'époque, il n'avait pas pensé que son père le prendrait presque au mot en déménageant non pas chez Bobby, mais dans une maison voisine de Sioux Falls, où l'adolescent n'aurait qu'à traverser la route en cas de pépin. Non, Dean s'était dit qu'à la rigueur John allait juste grogner et le laisser ici, mais le lendemain il apprenait que Bobby attendait leur arrivée, notant dans un coin de son esprit que John semblait quand même nerveux en sachant qu'il allait laisser ses enfants là-bas. À moins que ce ne soit autre chose, car la tension loin de s'amoindrir ne semblait que se renforcer au fil des kilomètres à en juger par les phalanges blanchies du père Winchester et ce tic nerveux au coin de sa lèvre. Définitivement, son père lui cachait quelque chose, mais Dean ne s'en occupait pas, finissant par fermer les yeux jusqu'à leur arrivée où une légère secousse sur l'épaule le réveillait. Les paupières lourdes, le fils aîné clignait un instant des yeux sans trop comprendre où il était, laissait ses prunelles confuses s'adapter de nouveau à la lumière et finalement voir la maison qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du pare-brise, John déjà dehors en train de vider le coffre tandis que Cas' dormait toujours profondément à sa place, jusqu'à ce que le coffre claque avec virulence en provoquant un sursaut violent de la part du plus jeune. En un instant, le fils valide sortait aussi, fixant le dos du patriarche qui commençait à rentrer leurs quelques affaires dans la maison meublée pendant que lui ouvrait la voiture, dépliait le fauteuil de Cas', avant de grimacer en découvrant qu'il y avait trois marches à gravir pour entrer dans la maison. Accessibilité zéro, merci papa ! Il pensait toujours à tout, vraiment. Heureusement que Dean avait gagné en muscle avec toutes ces années à prendre son du jeune homme, autrement il aurait sans doute pesté plus que de raison, faisant au passage râler son frère qui détestait les jurons. 

   
"Aller, on tend les bras mon angelot, il est temps de s'envoler dans notre nouvelle maison !" 

   
Un sourire timide passa sur les lèvres du dit 'angelot' qui passait aussitôt ses bras autours de son aîné, se laissant soulever comme s'il ne pesait rien, inconscient de la grimace douloureuse provoquée chez son frère suite à l'effort provoqué par cette action, et la marche s'amorçait vers la demeure, passant ensemble l'entrée pour découvrir un endroit... pourri. C'est ce que pensait Dean, qui n'osait déposer son frère nulle part de peur de le voir chopper le tétanos en touchant au moindre truc. Sans déconner... leur père n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de les foutre dans un pareil taudis? Enfin... Castiel n'était certes plus un môme, mais il avait bien vu l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, un escalier qui poserai quelques difficulté pour Cas... non rien n'était adapté pour le plus jeune qui semblait pour sa part ravi et finissait par se retrouvé sur le canapé, soigneusement déposé par son frère qui releva les yeux juste à temps pour voir John rentrer les derniers cartons et prendre ses clés. Il ne restait pas, comme toujours... supportant mal la présence de Castiel et n'ayant pas envie de prendre le temps de voir le garçon merveilleux qu'il avait sous le nez, ni les efforts qu'il faisait... au contraire de Dean qui se souvenait avec émotion de toutes les premières fois de son frère, sans aucun sous-entendu graveleux bien entendu, ce serait dégueulasse autrement.  

 

Seuls dans la maison une fois que leur père était partit, en témoigne le bruit de l'Impala qui s'éloignait dans son ronronnement habituel, les deux adolescents se fixaient un instant avant que Dean ne décolle son postérieur du canapé, allant fouiller dans les cartons pour en sortir quelques jouets appartenant à son frère, dont le mental avoisinait encore celui d'un gamin de neuf ans – ce qui expliquait qu'il soit toujours à la traîne à l'école, et leurs quelques prises de bec quand le brun refusait de travailler ses devoirs en arguant que c'était trop dur pour un idiot comme lui – ne manquant pas la lueur dans les perles azurées de son cadet qui reconnaissait rapidement les figures que Dean avait été acheter en le voyant les fixer une fois dans un magasin. L'argent était normalement prévu pour racheter des bières pour leur père, le plus vieux lui avait fait un clin d'œil avant de reposer le pack et lui offrir ce merveilleux présent à la place. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte en plus, mais par les jeux qu'il inventait, son frère lui faisait apprendre ses leçons l'air de rien, ayant remarqué que l'amusement l'aidait à se concentrer et retenir les choses, expliquant en fait qu'il soit tout de même à peu près au niveau de ceux de son âge. Il fallait bien trouver des moyens, et Castiel était tellement naïf qu'il gobait un peu tout et n'importe quoi, sans voir que son frère le faisait réviser en le faisant jouer à des jeux complètement idiots. Le jeu du jour? Dean prenait la figure qu'il venait de nommer Abraham Lincoln et son histoire commençait sous les rires des deux garçons qui ne virent de fait pas le temps passer jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne frapper à la porte. Intrigués, les deux frères se regardaient avant que Dean ne se lève pour se rendre vers la porte d'entrée après un sourire encourageant vers son frère qui se mordillait la lèvre nerveusement.  

 

Intrigué, Dean ouvrait donc la porte pour se retrouver face au visage renfrogné de Bobby et son éternelle casquette vissée du la tête. En guise de salutation, l'adulte grognait plus qu'il ne parlait avant de pénétrer dans la demeure sans trop demander l'accord du jeune Winchester. 

 

"Ton père m'envoie te garder à l'œil. Que tu fasses pas de conneries." 

"Je suis capable de me débrouiller Bobby. Je sais ce qu'il veut faire, il pense que Cassie doit être sous l'œil d'un adulte, mais je peux en prendre soin tout seul." 

"Qu'est-ce que..." 

 

L'incompréhension peinte sur le visage, le vieux garagiste suivait le gamin de John dans le salon, un mouvement de recul manquant de lui échapper en constatant la présence de l'autre gosse sur le canapé, en train de pencher la tête en fronçant les sourcils, ses poings faiblement serrés sur deux figurines avec lesquelles les deux gamins devaient s'amuser avant son arrivée. Mine de rien, le sang de cet homme sans enfant se mit à bouillir dans ses veines... après l'incident ayant demandé son intervention dans l'incident survenu quand Castiel était un tout jeune gosse, John lui avait un jour passé un coup de fil pour lui dire que le môme était mort suite à une hémorragie qui l'avait touché à cause du choc, et que personne n'avait remarqué avant. Il avait donc pensé trouver un Dean toujours atteint, peut-être en train de faire le con pour ne plus penser à son défunt petit frère, au lieu de quoi il se retrouvait avec deux gosses et se jurait de foutre son poing dans la gueule du père Winchester dès que ce dernier ramènerait son royal cul dans le coin. Quel genre d'homme niait à ce point l'existence de son enfant qu'il le présentait comme étant mort à tout le monde? Il n'osait même pas imaginer si une telle chose venait à arriver... à voir comment Dean tournait autour de son cadet, comme la Terre en orbite autour du soleil, ce serait l'apocalypse en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire ouf...  

 

"Bon, vous voulez à manger?" Finissait-il par demander, se recevant un regard intrigué de Castiel et furibond de Dean. Bien... trouver sa place ici n'allait pas être une mince affaire... message reçu. 

"Deano...? C'est qui le monsieur?" 

"C'est Bobby. Un ami de papa. Tu te souviens, je t'ai déjà parlé de lui, il t'as vu quand tu étais une crevette pour la dernière fois. Un tout petit têtard de rien du tout!" 

 

À cet instant, Bobby savait qu'il était totalement oublié car le petit gars brun éclatait de rire alors que son frère le chatouillait en riant également, alors le garagiste se rendait dans la cuisine qu'il trouvait sans trop de mal, fouillant les placards les uns après les autres jusqu'à trouver une boîte de raviolis dans un coin. Les gosses, ça mange bien des pâtes ou autres dérivés comme aliment de base hein? Ça allait bien faire l'affaire pour aujourd'hui, pour un repas qu'il ne devait que surveiller le temps que John se rende à quelques villes de là pour prendre plus ample connaissance de la mission qu'il devait mener sur les prochains mois qui se comptaient en réalité en année. De ce qu'il savait, John allait partir dans deux semaines, il aurait le temps de penser à des repas plus équilibrés, comme des tartes aux légumes ou des hamburgers avec une dizaine de feuilles de salade. Hum? D'accord, les hamburgers n'étaient pas à proprement parler de la bonne nourriture, mais il fallait aussi leur faire plaisir à ces mômes... alors il dressait simplement la table avant d'appeler les deux Winchester quand le repas fut fin prêt. Dean arrivait donc avec son frère accroché à son bras, concentré dans un immense effort pour marcher de lui-même sur la courte distance séparant le canapé de la cuisine. Castiel était donc capable de marcher? Encore une histoire qu'il ne connaissait pas et entre deux discussions sur l'école où les petits allaient se retrouver d'ici deux jours, Bobby apprenait aussi l'histoire des premiers pas de l'enfant brun, qui fixait ses mains en rougissant encore de bonheur en entendant la fierté de son frère dans sa voix rendue grave par les années qui le faisait muer. 

 

¤ ¤ ¤ 

 

_Dean travaillait sur un projet pour l'école dans la cuisine, son casque vissé sur les oreilles. Pour ses devoirs, le châtain se fichait bien d'avoir de bons ou de mauvais résultats, mais Castiel devait rendre ce travail pour une classe de français et même s'il détestait cette matière et cette langue, Dean mettait toute son énergie à s'assurer que son petit frère ait une fois encore la meilleure note de la classe. Il ne s'était pas tapé toutes les fables de Jean de la Fontaine pour avoir une note en dessous de quinze au minimum ! Plongé dans ses œuvres, Dean n'avait pas entendu les multiples appels de son frère à l'étage... surtout parce que ses pensées étaient troublées par sa fureur envers son père. Ce dernier avait été menacé par un professeur de se retrouver avec les services sociaux sur le dos, de fait John délaissait depuis quelques jours sa flasque d'alcool pour jouer les pères modèles et attentifs envers le garçon qui avait la naïveté de croire que son papa l'aimait enfin. Dean détestait ça... et vu que leur père était absent pour la journée, le soulagement le gagnait en pouvant regagner sa fonction de protecteur... même si pour le coup il était happé par son activité, jusqu'à sursauter en entendant ce qui semblait être le bruit d'un choc contre un meuble._  

 

_Les sens en alerte, Dean retirait son casque et fronçait les sourcils. Est-ce qu'un cambrioleur était rentré chez eux? Dans le doute, le fils aîné de John s'armait d'un couteau en avançant sur la pointe des pieds, sans oser appeler son frère dans le cas où un malfaiteur serait tapit dans l'ombre. Pourtant, juste quand il passait la porte de la cuisine, son cœur manquait un battement et son arme de fortune tombait au sol. Là, devant lui, Castiel se tenait debout en se_ _cramponnant quand même à un guéridon d'où était tombé un coffret – ce qui expliquait le bordel entendu – en train de darder sur lui un regard perdu et terrifié._  

 

_"Cas..." Soufflait Dean, incapable de détacher ses yeux de cette scène qui avait été déclarée complètement impossible par les médecins._  

_"J'ai appelé_ _Deano_ _... je suis désolé je... j'avais envie d'aller aux toilettes... et... et tu répondais pas..." Chouinait l'enfant, qui tremblait dans ce nouvel exercice et nichait finalement son visage contre son frère en s'excusant encore et encore._  

_"_ _Shhht_ _... tu n'as pas à t'excuser Cas'… je suis très fier de toi. Tu te rends compte, tu as marché!_ _Tu as encore prouvé que les docteurs sont des idiots, que tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, quand tu en as envie."_  

 

_Castiel avait rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux en fait, mais la fierté le gonflait comme un paon alors que son frère l'avait donc accompagné aux commodités en évoluant côte à côte au lieu d'être dans une relation de porteur à transporté. Une première fois encore... une première fois comme on aimerait en avoir plus souvent._  

 

¤ ¤ ¤ 

 

Du reste, le repas était on ne peut plus silencieux entre les sons des couverts et les regards défiants que le petit Castiel jetait dans sa direction. Il avait vraiment l'air de se méfier de sa présence, et risquait de ne pas lui accorder sa confiance de sitôt vu comme il se collait l'air de rien à son frère pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Qu'est-ce que John avait bien put faire pour provoquer un tel comportement chez ces garçons s'accrochant l'un à l'autre comme des êtres en dérives dans ce monde. Pas ce que l'on attendait d'adolescents en fait, et même souffrant d'un handicap, Castiel pourrait être plein de vie au lieu d'avoir l'air terrifié. Seul Dean arrachait de petits sourires à son frère en lui pinçant gentiment les côtes ou en lui proposant de prendre encore une bouchée de son repas, encore un peu pour avoir le droit à un délicieux dessert au chocolat qui fit briller de bonheur les yeux du plus jeune qui, bon gré, mal gré, finissait par avaler encore un peu de ses raviolis avec lesquels il chipotait avant.  

 

"Bobby? Vous savez qu'on peut se débrouiller tout seuls? Je sais m'occuper de Cassie sans problème." 

"Et tu comptes aller à l'école à pieds, alors qu'elle est à deux bornes d'ici?" 

"Parfaitement! Cas est sur roulettes de toute manière, donc il ne se fatiguera pas trop." 

 

Duel de regards. L'adulte pétri d'expériences de la vie vs l'adolescent qui ne comptait pas se faire baby-sitter par quelqu'un qu'il n'avait vu qu'une poignée de fois, même quand cette personne avait aidé à sauver son frère par le passé. Il ne voulait pas être une cause à aider, ce que l'homme ne comptait pas faire non plus en réalité. Il voyant deux êtres plus livrés à eux-mêmes qu'il ne le pensait jusqu'à ce jour... sans compter qu'il avait de sérieux doute concernant la façon dont le père Winchester traitait son cadet... il l'avait quand même fait passer pour mort à ses yeux, ce n'était pas anodin, loin de là, en particulier en connaissant les démons qui travaillaient son ami depuis longtemps maintenant. Ayant connu John dans sa jeunesse, Bobby pouvait affirmer que le marine traînait de sacrées casseroles derrière lui, et c'est exactement ce qui l'inquiétait en réalité. John était un homme bon tant que son monde ne volait pas en éclats, mais une fois qu'un grain de sable se glissait dans la matrice, il devenait totalement imprévisible, replongeant dans l'alcool qui était sa meilleure compagne dans leur jeunesse, après la mort de ses parents dans une prise d'otages qui avait été le premier impact de balle dans sa vie paisible.  

 

La journée passa donc ainsi. Le soir venu, Bobby s'assurait que les deux morveux n'avaient besoin de rien avant de recevoir pour réponse un Dean en train de quasiment le foutre à la porte pour lui signifier que tout irait comme sur des roulettes. De retour chez lui, Bobby savait pourtant qu'il n'allait pas dormir tout de suite. Il avait bien remarqué que la maison achetée par John n'était pas du tout adaptée pour un enfant en situation de handicap et la réalisation s'était faite dans son esprit: sa propre baraque n'était pas non plus aux normes, alors avant même que ces enfants puissent venir chez lui en l'absence de John, il se devait de l'adapter à un fauteuil. Les portes étaient assez large, le soucis ne se posait pas, mais il allait faire une passerelle à côté de son escalier pour entrer, ainsi le gosse serait autonome... et en parlant de fauteuil... d'après ce qu'il savait, Castiel avait en avait un manuel, mais il avait été témoin de ses faiblesses musculaires... tss... ce n'était pas possible. Il lui fallait un fauteuil électrique. Dieu merci, internet existait maintenant et il notait de parcourir les sites le lendemain, toute la journée s'il le fallait, ou de demander à cet idiot de Ash de lui en dégotter un qui soit de bonne qualité mais pas excessif. Ce gamin avait l'âge de Dean, mais il était mâlin.. Assez pour avoir piraté le site de la maison Blanche et s'être attiré de gros ennuis par le passé... un gosse un peu parano aussi, certain d'être espionné par le FBI ou la CIA depuis quelques temps, mais son génie n'en souffrait pas plus que ça. Les jours se suivirent donc sans réellement se ressembler pour le vieux garagiste dans les journées suivantes... une passerelle conduisait de son allée à la porte d'entrée, dans une pièce vide de son rez-de-chaussée, il avait dégagé tout un barda qu'il entassait là (montant alors tout dans le grenier à la place) pour y aménager une chambre confortable pour le gamin, ajoutant même un bureau et tout ce qui était nécessaire, dans la cuisine et le reste de la maison, tout avait été arrangé pour être accessible à une personne en fauteuil, du moins pour ce qui était nécessaire. L'alcool pouvait par exemple rester en hauteur, même si le môme n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser à la bouteille, on ne savait jamais. Enfin, le summum, la cerise sur le gâteau, le fauteuil bourré de technologie – enfin, guidable par une manette en tout cas – qui attendait sagement d'être offert au petit. Robert l'avait essayé en personne, et s'il venait un jour à perdre sa mobilité, il pourrait évoluer sans soucis chez lui, alors le gamin? Pas de doute.  

 

¤ ¤ ¤ 

 

Les jours étant passées, Dean se réveillait un matin en grogant. Maudit réveil... il détestait tellement cet engin de malheur... ne pouvait-il pas rester dormir encore un peu? Vu la forme qui venait de s'écraser lourdement sur lui, non.  

 

"Cas... tu m'écrases..."  

"Pardon Dea'… je suis tombé." S'excusait la petite voix au creux de son oreille, tandis que deux bras se refermaient autours de lui pour réclamer une étreinte. "Papa m'a réveillé en partant... il puait l'alcool..." 

"Oh Cassie..." 

 

Dean comprenait, son frère avait toujours peur de John quand ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir encore eut le temps de cuver, plus que d'habitude et il passait une main tendre dans les cheveux courts de son frère, embrassant son front avant de s'étirer en claquant de bec, la bouche pâteuse après une bonne nuit réparatrice. Il n'allait pas se rendormir maintenant... pas possible à cause de son réveil déjà, mais aussi parce que Castiel avait besoin de son attention vu sa manière de cacher son visage contre lui, avant qu'ils ne trouvent l'un comme l'autre le courage de se lever pour aller en cours. Dean avait confiance, généralement il se faisait rapidement de bons liens dans les personnes de sa classe, du moment qu'ils n'étaient pas trop idiots en tout cas, qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de balancer des saloperies sur son frère par exemple en pensant que ce n'était qu'un gosse bizarre sans lien avec lui. Dans ce genre de situation, il avait plus tendance à exploser qu'autre chose... parlant d'aller à l'école... Castiel n'était pas motivé du tout. Enfin... il adorait apprendre de manière générale, qu'importe le temps que cela mettait, du moment que le sujet l'intéressait et que son frère se trouvait dans le coin pour lui donner de sa force... mais les autres gosses de son âge le terrifiait la plupart du temps. Même mentalement défaillant, il n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas voir que les enfants devenaient de plus en plus cruels avec les années, souvent en prenant exemple sur leurs parents qui leur inculquait la peur de la différence. Au moment d'aller attendre Bobby sur le perron – impossible de faire comprendre au garagiste qu'ils pouvaient se débrouiller, et leur père était une fois encore en ville à faire Dieu seul sait quoi, en préparation de sa mission, le garagiste avait donc clamé venir les prendre pour les emmener à l'école, arguant qu'il avait un cadeau pour eux de toute manière. Dean avait bien tenté d'en apprendre plus (au contraire de Castiel qui était trop timide pour harceler leur 'oncle') mais rien... alors ce n'est qu'en entendant la voiture se parquer devant chez eux que les garçons sortirent ensemble, s'arrangeant comme d'habitude pour d'abords mettre Castiel dans la voiture, avant que Dean ne fasse demi-tour pour aller chercher son fauteuil. 

 

"T'embête pas avec ça petit. T'en n'aura pas besoin."  

"Mais..." 

"Fais-moi confiance." Rétorquait Bobby, l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage sans en dire plus en voyant donc le gamin s'installer à ses côtés, reprenant la route une fois tout le monde attaché. 

 

Le trajet se fit dans un silence simplement entrecoupé par la radio qui diffusait une session spéciale Creedence, un groupe que Dean connaissait bien, étant friand de ces groupes vus comme étant old school pour la plupart de ceux de son âge. À titre d'exemple, quand il avait été acheter un vinyle de Kansas il y a peu de temps, on lui avait dit que c'était adorable qu'un gamin achète ça pour ses parents... c'était pour lui et son frère. Oui, les moins de 40 ans peuvent aimer aussi, merci de ne pas mettre tout le monde dans le même sac. C'était épuisant quand même de devoir toujours expliquer que les ados n'étaient pas tous accros à Rihanna ou la première gonzesse qui se fout à poil sur une boule... d'un coup, la voiture se stoppait et Dean prenait connaissance du fait qu'ils étaient garés sur un parking fourmillant de vie, un ballet de voitures en train de s'opérer dans le flot d'étudiants qui retrouvaient leurs amis dans des éclats de rires pour se raconter les derniers potins depuis la veille. Le seul avantage qu'avait cet endroit, c'est que les niveaux de collège et lycée se mêlaient dans un même établissement et ils pourraient se croiser sans problème entre chaque cours. Les premiers à descendre furent Dean et Bobby, l'adolescent se hâtant de rejoindre son frère qui dardait de grands yeux bleus inquiets sur la foule et surtout sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas son fauteuil. C'est cet instant que Bobby choisissait pour sortir de l'arrière de son truck un engin qui fit ouvrir de grands airs dubitatifs aux Winchester. 

 

"Bobby? Qu'est-ce que c'Est-ce truc?" Demandait Dean. 

"Une trottinette, ça se voit non? Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais laisser ton frère avec cette antiquité qu'il se trimbale depuis quoi... toujours?"   

"Mais... papa est au courant?" 

 

Question totalement conne vu l'expression que prenait leur oncle de cœur, dont la grimace montrait qu'il partageait un peu les mêmes désillusions que l'aîné des garçons en ce qui concernait celui qui fut autrefois un bon père.  

 

"J'ai besoin de l'accord de personne pour faire des cadeaux. Aller, ramène ton frangin dans son nouveau bolide." 

 

Et pour un bolide! Castiel n'en revenait pas de voir son nouveau fauteuil, totalement maniable pour lui une fois installé dedans et les consignes de bases données. En entendant que le vieil homme l'avait essayé avant lui, le brun affichait un sourire amusé qui n'échappa à personne et fit quelques essais plutôt fructueux, soigneusement décoiffé par son frère ensuite. 

 

"J'suis jaloux, t'as déjà une voiture sans passer le permis! Tu me déposes dans l'école?" 

"Si tu veux, Dean?" 

 

Amusés, les frères communiquaient pas un simple regard avant que Dean ne grimpe purement et simplement sur les genoux de son frère - arguant que l'engin pouvait bien supporter leurs poids s'il avait tenu sous Bobby – avant de s'éloigner alors que l'homme en question leur rappelait que leur père viendrait les chercher ce soir, normalement, et les voir disparaître en secouant la tête. Ces gosses étaient impossibles... dans leur monde les trois quarts du temps, acceptant les adultes juste le minimum syndical avant de retourner dans leur cocon protecteur. Ils étaient un tout, les deux faces d'une même pièce, et personne ne pourrait même se glisser entre eux... c'est pour cela que Bobby espérait que les gosses se fassent quelques amis ici, pour s'ouvrir d'abords à ceux de leur âge, puis peu à peu à l'extérieur.  

 

¤ ¤ ¤ 

 

Dans l'établissement scolaire, Dean et Castiel attraient les regards – surtout à cause des pitreries de l'aîné en réalité, qui faisait tout pour détendre son petit frère - tout le monde de leur passage jusqu'au bureau de la vie scolaire, où chacun se fit remettre un emploi du temps plus ou moins intéressant en réalité, dépendant des affinités de chacun. Dean grommelait qu'en dehors du sport, il s'en fichait, Castiel se demandait surtout s'ils allaient parler de Harry Potter pendant le cours de littérature anglaise. Il aimait bien Harry Potter, surtout parce que Dean s'était amusé à lui lire en faisant du personnage principal un jeune garçon semblable à son petit-frère en tous points, atteint d'un handicap jeté par le très perfide Voldemort, et luttant pour montrer à tout le monde qu'avec ses amis, il pouvait traverser toutes les épreuves que le monde lui présenterait. Par contre, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi à la fin, Harry jetait un anneau magique dans un volcan se situant dans un lieu nommé le Mordor, et qui n'apparaissait nulle part avant. Peut-être avait-il manqué quelque chose d'important...enfin... les deux garçons durent se séparer pour se rendre en classe, chacun sous la tutelle d'un adulte. Dean adressait un clin d'œil encourageant à son frère, qui semblait pour sa part se décomposer à mesure qu'il avançait vers sa classe en compagnie de la proviseur en personne. La main parfaitement manucurée frappa à la porte, le silence s'installant de l'autre côté avant qu'un homme ne dise 'entrez' et que s'ouvre la porte. Tous les regards étaient sur eux en un rien de temps, curieux majoritairement, goguenards pour certains... mais l'impulsion de la directrice le poussait à entrer, et aussi l'air rassurant de l'enseignant qui venait de se lever pour venir vers eux. 

 

"Ha, vous devez être Castiel Winchester, n'est-ce pas?" 

 

Tétanisé, Castiel hochait vivement la tête pour toute réponse. Son regard préférant étudier la pièce derrière les grosses lunettes qui ne quittaient son nez qu'à la nuit tombée. Sa myopie n'allait pas en s'arrangeant ces derniers temps, bientôt il serait sans doute totalement aveugle, et alors sa scolarité deviendrait encore plus problématique, même s'il avait entendu Dean passer de nombreux coups de fils à leur école pour savoir s'ils pouvaient s'arranger pour lui retranscrire les cours en brailles, quitte à insister des jours durant jusqu'à obtenir une réponse qui semblait le satisfaire, qui avait inclus un appel pour l'accès à l'éducation aux enfants en situation de handicap. Dean... qui faisait le travail de leur père en réalité... déjà adulte et encore adolescent.  

 

"Va donc t'installer à côté de Sam, nous avons déjà aménagé ta place." 

 

En effet, le bureau n'avait plus le banc qui devait y être soudé autrefois et Castiel s'y glissait presque sans peine (même s'il ne maniait pas encore bien son nouveau fauteuil) et il offrait un sourire timide à son voisin, sortant ses affaires pour commencer à prendre quelques notes qu'il aurait un mal de chien à relire plus tard, muré dans son silence jusqu'à la sonnerie où, à sa grande surprise, le garçon à ses côtés pris un temps fou à ranger ses affaires avant de se pencher sur lui. 

 

"Hey? Je suis Sam Novak. Est-ce que tu veux que je te serve de guide?" 

"Euh... je... je ne sais pas... tu dois... tes amis... et..." 

"Ne t'en fais pas... je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas. Mes amis peuvent bien me partager, autrement ils n'en valent pas la peine." 

 

Son teint pâle en train de virer au rouge, Castiel finissait par accepter quand même, découvrant Sam en train de décider de pousser son fauteuil sans lui demander son avis pour sortir dans les couloirs bondés de leur collège-lycée. Il avait le droit à une petite visite privée, au bonheur de voir que les toilettes n'étaient même pas adaptée pour que son fauteuil puisse passer la porte – et ne parlons pas de l'intérieur - la bibliothèque elle, était tout bonnement magnifique pour le garçon qui afficha une moue triste en s'éloignant finalement du temple des livres pour continuer leur route.  

 

"Alors Castiel? Tu as des frères et sœurs?" 

 

D'abords surpris que Sam lui fasse la conversation, Castiel s'éclairait finalement et partait dans un immense laïus sur son frère aîné. Rien n'était laissé au hasard, mais par politesse ou réel intérêt, son camarade de classe l'écoutait avec le sourire, l'accompagnant toute la matinée durant et cela jusqu'au repas du midi où Dean attendait son frère à la sortie de sa classe. 

 

"Cassie! Alors comment s'est passé ta matinée?" 

 

Peu loin sur la droite, un discours assez semblable se fit entendre. 

 

"Sammymoose! Tu as été sage?" 

"Gaby! Arrête de me traiter comme un bébé!" 

"Oh? Tu t'es fait un nouvel ami?" 

 

C'est ainsi que cette journée était devenu parfaite aux yeux des Winchester... à leur rencontre avec Sam Novak et Gabriel Shurley. C'était le point positif... entre deux frères nouveaux venus qui se retrouvèrent embarqué par deux frères d'adoptions, dont un être surexcité et accro aux sucreries... le calme avait la tempête... c'était ce qu'avait pensé Dean, sans se douter de ce qui les attendait le soir. 

 

Épuisé par cette journée, leur père n'étant pas venu les chercher, Castiel s'était plein de souffrir de douleurs quelques instants après leur retour et le plus vieux s'était hâté de partir acheter de la pommade à la pharmacie du coin, rassurant le petit brun sur le fait qu'il n'en avait que pour quelques minutes et qu'il verrouillait la porte. Alors pourquoi cette boule d'angoisse? Pourquoi ses entrailles se tordaient-elles dans ce ballet dérangeant? Il ne le savait pas, mais ses sens de frère étaient en alerte et il marchait plus vite encore sur le chemin du retour, encore plus cette fois en voyant la porte d'entrée mal fermée et sentit finalement son sang se glacer dans ses veines aux hurlements terrifiés de son frère tandis que de l'entrée, il voyait le dos de son père empestant l'alcool en train de se défouler sur Castiel. Quelqu'un avait poussé un hurlement de rage, son corps s'était mis en marche sans attendre... tout pour protéger son frère.


	4. Une autre famille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel se retrouve hanté par son passé quand il voit Castiel et Dean arriver un matin au lycée. Savoir de savoir ce qu'il se passe chez les Winchester, lui et Sam décident d'inviter leurs nouveaux amis chez eux le temps d'un week-end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Désolé pour ce retard dans les publications, j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire dernièrement mais je viens de terminer le chapitre, donc en route pour un peu de répit dans la vie de Dean et Castiel, chez les Novak.

Sam et Gabriel vivaient une vie pour le moins agréable dans leur petite demeure et si au départ le plus jeune avait été jaloux de l'arrivée de ce nouveau frère dans la famille, désormais ils étaient tous les deux comme les dix doigts de la main et ce matin, leur mission était de la plus haute importance : trouver ce que leur père maniganceait. Le bougre était cependant bien trop fort pour eux, en particulier pour garder des secrets et les deux jeunes gens usaient de toute l'imagination à leur disposition pour tenter de percer le secret rendant leurs parents (que ce soit biologiquement ou non) si heureux sans aucune raison apparente. Et les entendre simplement dire que la vie était belle les rendait fous de rage, au sens figuré bien entendu... leur curiosité en prenait un coup et c'est en marmonnant que ce vendredi soir ils échouèrent une fois de plus à leur mission espionnage juste avant le dîner. Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient installés devant un bon rôti et quelques patates rissolées, Sam finissait par prendre la parole, se souvenant d'une chose qui avait été décidé un peu plus tôt à l'école aujourd'hui, après qu'ils aient remarqués que de toute évidence, quelque chose n'allait pas chez les Winchester.

 

_9:00am_

 

_Les cours commençaient dans une petite dizaine de minutes quand, comme tous les matins, Bobby Singer venait déposer les deux adolescents à l'école. Pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas dès que Castiel se retrouvait dans son fauteuil, les yeux résolument baissés sur ses mains alors que son aîné posait une main plus protectrice encore que d'habitude sur l'épaule du garçon au visage dans la pénombre. Sans perdre un instant, Gabriel s'avançait vers eux avec un large sourire, une sucette coincée entre les dents en fanfaronnant comme à son habitude._

 

– _Salut les mecs! Alors comment ça..._

 

_...va. La fin de sa phrase mourrait dans sa gorge quand ses yeux se posaient plus en détail sur les deux frères. Leurs visages... ils étaient pour l'un totalement fermé, avec une œil au beurre noir (Dean), et pour l'autre, tant tuméfié qu'ils comprenaient maintenant pourquoi la main de Castiel se cramponnait avec tant de désespoir à celle de son aîné. Lui-même passé par là dans le passé, le sang de Gabriel ne fit qu'un tour avant qu'un bruit rappelant celui du feulement d'un chat furieux ne quitte ses lèvres._

 

– _Qui a fait ça ?_

 

_Qui pouvait oser toucher à un garçon aussi calme et innocent que Castiel ? Tout le monde pouvait se le demander de manière tout à fait légitime, mais Dean ne répondait que par une lueur malveillante qui se mit à briller dans son regard, une promesse de mort envers la personne ayant touché son frère, et dans un coin de leur esprit, Sam et Gabe se juraient de ne jamais, Ô grand jamais, se mettre dans les mauvais papiers de l'aîné des Winchester._

 

_[…]_

 

_La journée s'était déroulée sans que les réponses viennent concernant l'état de Castiel qui sursautait dès que la voix d'un adulte s'élevait un peu trop, que ce soit pour demander le silence ou couvrir le brouhaha ambiant. Pourtant le soir venu, quand une voiture étant celle de John Winchester se garait devant l'établissement – cette journée était la dernière avant son départ pour sa mission – la tension se fit aussitôt dans l'air entre eux et Gabriel avait compris. Le père était derrière tout ça, sans aucun doute possible. Castiel ne se ratatinerait pas autant dans son fauteuil autrement, et Dean ne serrerait pas les poings de façon à masquer ses tremblements. Alors qu'ils allaient partir, la voix de Gabriel s'était élevée, après un rapide regard vers Sam._

 

– _Hey les gars, ça vous dit de venir à la maison ce week-end ? Les parents de Sam ont vraiment envie de vous rencontrer, on arrête pas de leur parler du Grand Castiel Winchester et son valet de pied._

– _Valet de pied ?!, grondait Dean, fusillant le pauvre Gabriel du regard, avant de surprendre le sourire du jeune homme qui regardait toujours le petit brun. Cette nouvelle extravagance de Gabe avait arraché son seul sourire de la journée à Castiel, qui demandait d'une toute petite voix s'ils pouvaient y aller, qu'il avait très envie de se rendre chez leurs amis ce week-end._

 

_Impossible de refuser dans ce cas et avec un sourire signifiant tous les mercis du monde, Dean avait tourné son regard vers la voiture qui klaxonnait encore pour leur demander de se magner le train et il n'avait que dit : « Nous demanderons à Bobby, il s'occupe de nous en l'absence de notre père » avant de filer pour éviter de mettre le patriarche de mauvaise humeur._

 

Et voilà comment ce soir, avec encore le fantôme du visage bleuit de Castiel, avec l'image marquée au fer rouge de son regard si innocent éteint, de sa lèvre enflée et déchirée, de son arcade encore sanguinolente, ils avaient demandés à leurs parents de faire venir leurs amis, leur offrir une distraction, un havre de paix dans cette vie qui semblait les mettre à rude épreuve en ce moment. Sans les Novak, Gabriel serait peut-être mort lui aussi sous les abus de sa propre famille, qui avait sut briller par son absence parfois, et être bien trop présente à son goût à d'autre... cette famille qui avait presque éteint la flamme de la vie en lui, avant qu'il n'arrive ici et que monsieur et madame Novak ne lui montre ce qu'était un véritable foyer. Offrant par la même occasion un petit-frère jaloux dans les premiers temps, mais qu'il adorait désormais, et inversement.

 

– Si cela ne pose pas de problème à leurs parents, nous n'y voyons aucune objection. Demande leur juste le numéro de leurs parents, que nous puissions les contacter si jamais un problème venait à survenir.

– Je leur demanderai dans la soirée, merci maman !, rétorquait Sam, et ainsi le reste du repas se passait comme on pouvait l'attendre... des discussions autours des Winchester, bien que les deux jeunes gardent pour eux la véritable raison les poussant à inviter chez eux leurs amis.

 

**Gabriel – 8:42pm**

 

**Hey Dean, les parents sont ok. Ils veulent juste le numéro de Bobby, au cas où.**

 

**Dean – 9:07pm**

 

**xxx-xxx-xxx-xx On doit arriver pour quelle heure ? Ha et Cas' demande si il peut ramener le chat qu'il a trouvé dans le jardin en rentrant.**

 

Face à ce message, un léger sourire naquit sur le visage du blond. Il n'était pas étonné du tout de lire une chose de ce genre, en particulier concernant le gamin de leur groupe.

 

**Gabriel – 9:15pm**

 

**Arrivez pour 10:00am. Le matou peut venir aussi. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est Castiel, d'accord ? Alors si tu trouve un lapin ou autre, tu peux aller te faire voir. Par contre, n'hésite pas à ramener des bonbons, d'accord ? Des tonnes et des tonnes de bonbons !**

 

En réponse, Dean lui fit remarquer qu'il avait un gros soucis avec le sucre, ce qui eut le don de faire rire l'adolescent, avant qu'il ne tombe de sommeil dans son lit, ses dernières pensées étant dirigée vers la journée du lendemain qui allait, il n'en doutait pas, être merveilleuse pour leurs amis et pour eux.

 

Le matin suivant, chez Bobby, Dean se levait de bonne heure pour tenter d'attraper le chat de Castiel et préparer quelques affaires avant de partir. La veille, leur 'oncle' n'avait pas eut besoin de se faire supplier longtemps pour accepter que les gamins sortent et passe ces deux jours chez des amis. Après tout, ils avaient bien besoin de cela pour se retrouver et passer outre l'incident arrivé chez eux il y a peu. La version officielle était que Castiel était tombé dans les marches, mais Bobby n'était pas dupe et loin de pousser les garçons à s'ouvrir en ce moment, il allait en tout cas les encourager à profiter un peu de leur jeunesse et du fait qu'ils aient finalement des amis voulant les inviter au moins le temps d'un week-end chez eux. Alors quand Dean se levait, le vieil homme bourru avait déjà préparer le petit-déjeuner et quelques affaires, rappelant juste au cas où qu'en cas de besoin, il revenait les chercher et bien entendu, le sac des quelques médicaments de Castiel étaient dores et déjà dans un sac, alors que le nouveau chaton de la famille ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que griffer tous les meubles à sa portée, avant de jeter vers eux un regard innocent et amadouant dans leur direction. Ces animaux... ils étaient définitivement des créatures du diable pour ainsi manipuler les humains.

 

– Vous devez arriver pour quelle heure déjà ?, grommelait Bobby, affichant sa désinvolture habituelle alors qu'un sourire menaçait déjà sous sa barbe en voyant comme Dean semblait ravi de cette petite virée.

– On devait y être pour dix heures, mais là... on est un peu à la bourre le temps que je réveille Cas'. Tu... tu peux charger nos affaires le temps que je m'occupe de lui ? S'il te plaît ?

 

Il fallait savoir que depuis leurs débuts assez mouvementés, les frères s'étaient rendus compte que si leur père n'était pas un modèle, d'autres adultes n'étaient pas comme lui... et le garagiste avait gagné le respect de Dean en ne posant aucune question sur l'état de son frère tout en faisant quand même savoir qu'en cas de besoin, il ne disparaissait pas de la zone, que la porte restait ouverte pour l'instant où tous deux seraient prêts à parler sans langue de bois. Bref... Bobby allait charger son truck et pendant ce temps, les pas de l'adolescent gravissaient les marches, directement dans la pièce où un jeune dormait encore du sommeil du juste, un fin rai de lumière en train de lui éclairer les paupières alors que quelques grognements indiquaient déjà que le sommeil ne tarderait pas à se sauver à tir d'ailes, chose d'autant plus sûre que Dean s'installait sur le bord du lit, une main glissée dans les mèches ébènes de son frère. Loin des regards, il pouvait bien se montrer plus humain, moins... rentre dedans que devant tous le monde.

 

– Cassie... hey, il faut se réveiller petit canard...

– hm... gjrgk...

– J'ai tout compris oui... aller, ouvre tes petits yeux, nous devrions déjà être chez Gabe et Sam. Sauf si tu veux rester à la maison, et regarder les séries de vieux d'oncle Bobby.

– Non !

 

Face au bond de son frère, Dean éclatait de rire mais aidait ensuite son cadet à se préparer et l'obligeait à faire ses exercices habituels sous les protestations du gosse qui n'obtempérait en réalité qu'à la menace de rester ici s'il se refusait une minute de plus à obtempérer. Une bonne demie-heure fut nécessaire encore après cela et finalement, c'est à plus de onze heure et demie que les frères arrivaient devant la maison de leurs camarades de classes respectifs, un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains pour remercier de l'invitation et s'excuser en même temps de leur retard (une idée de Bobby) avant de se décider à sonner quand la voiture disparaissait au coin de la rue. De l'autre côté de la porte, les Winchester entendirent quelqu'un dévaler les marches, une femme crier à Gabriel de ne pas faire l'idiot dans l'escalier, avant que finalement le battant de bois ne pivote pour laisser voir un homme au visage aimable, au sourire amusé sur les lèvres en voyant son épouse et Gabe se chamailler sans aucune méchanceté, alors que la tête de Sam se glissait sous le bras de son père. Dean notait que l'ami de son frère ne ressemblait pas du tout à son père physiquement, peut-être tenait-il de sa mère, cette inconnue qu'ils ne voyaient pas encore ?

 

– Bonjour. Vous devez être Dean et Castiel, entrez donc. Les garçons commençaient à croire que vous nous faisiez faux-bond.

– Papa !

– Oui Sam ? Quelque chose à redire ?, s'amusait l'homme, qui aida Dean à porter le fauteuil de Castiel pour lui faire passer la petite volée de marche permettant d'entrer chez eux. Dans le même temps, l'aîné des deux frères prenait la parole.

– Excusez-nous pour le retard, nous nous sommes réveillés en retard, Cas' était un peu fatigué, je l'ai laissé dormir aussi tard que possible.

 

Le père de famille allait répondre mais derrière lui, la voix de son épouse lui coupait la parole. Cette femme, aux yeux de ceux n'ayant pas de mère, semblait être l'exemple même de la douceur et de ce que devait être une mère. Son visage entier criait « Maman », comme le faisait celui de Mary de son vivant. Celui de Jimmy Novak criait « papa » pour sa part, et ne ressemblait pas du tout à celui de John quand il affirmait agir d'une certaine manière parce qu'il était justement leur père.

 

– Il n'y a pas de mal les garçons. Le repas sera bientôt prêt, les garçons vont vous montrer où vous allez dormir cette nuit.

 

S'ils avaient eut peur au départ que les chambres ne soient difficiles d'accès pour Castiel, c'était sans compter l'idée de Gabriel qui avait demandé à ce que le salon familial soit changé en véritable forteresse pour qu'ils y campent tous à la nuit tombée. Les fauteuils avaient été poussés contre les murs pour faire de la place, plusieurs coussins trônaient au centre de la pièce avec plusieurs couvertures et bien entendu, vu le directeur des opérations, un stock de bonbons à en faire pâlir d'envie les confiseries à cent kilomètres à la ronde. Face à leurs mines éberluées, Sam riait doucement et expliquait que ce soir, le plan était clairement de se faire un succulent repas préparé par monsieur Novak – cordon bleu de la famille – avant de tous se réunir ici et regarder le film de Tim Burton, Charlie et la Chocolaterie. D'après Gabriel, une soirée bonbons et compagnie ne pouvait pas être réussie sans un bon film faisant l'éloge de sa nourriture préférée. Pour ne pas partir dans un débat qui pourrait encore durer longtemps, personne n'avait objecté. Pour la visite de l'étage, Dean s’apprêtait à porter son frère mais une fois encore, le bout-en-train du groupe lui coupait l'herbe sous le pied en plaçant Castiel sur ses épaules avant de filer à l'étage, les deux autres sur les talons en attendant que le repas soit prêt et qu'ils n'aient plus qu'à glisser les pieds sous la table. Chambres, salle de bain commune, bureau du paternel, tout y passait et même les petits secrets que les deux jeunes tentaient de mettre à jour sans encore y parvenir. Mais ils espéraient avoir la réponse très prochainement, Jimmy ayant affirmé qu'il avait quelques surprises pour eux ce midi, s'ils arrêtaient de fouiller partout comme de petits Sherlock en herbe.

 

– Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que c'est ?, demandant Dean, alors qu'ils étaient tous installés sur le lit de Sam, dont la chambre était une véritable bibliothèque de nerd. Pile de quoi ravir Castiel qui avait les yeux rivés sur quelques volumes, se fichant royalement de la discussion qui se tenait désormais.

– On ne sait pas du tout. Peut-être un chien, ça fait des années qu'on en demande un, et c'est l'anniversaire de Gabriel en plus aujourd'hui, donc pourquoi pas ?

– Gabe ! Tu aurais pût nous le dire, on aurait ramené un cadeau quand même !

– Pas la peine les gars, juste une party toute simple fera l'affaire je t'assure, et je suis pas super fan des anniversaires. Je trouve ça glauque de fêter le fait d'avoir grillée une autre année avant notre mort, pas vous ?

 

Vu sous cet angle en effet, peut-être n'était-ce pas judicieux... heureusement le silence pesant entre eux s'en allait quand, du sac que Castiel trimbalait partout depuis son arrivée, un doux 'miaou' se fit entendre, et qu'un matou tout noir sortait sa tête ébouriffée sur le monde l'entourant cette fois. Rapidement, Misha le chat devenait la mascotte de tout le monde et au diable ses feulements adorables (dixit Sam) en passant de bras en bras, ou en se retrouvant (via Gabriel) en train de se retrouver dans les airs, tel Simba tenu par un grand singe dans un certain dessin animé. Si vraiment les félins étaient des créatures maléfiques, ne doutez pas que Misha allait se venger dans les heures à venir, mais dans l'immédiat, quand Mme Novak appelait pour enfin manger, il préférait ronronner avec force sur les genoux de son jeune maître qui n'avait pratiquement pas décroché un mot depuis leur arrivée, et encore moins maintenant qu'il mangeait goulûment ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Jamais ils n'avaient eut le droit à un tel festin chez eux et pour peu, Castiel aurait sans doute pensé être arrivé au Paradis. Il n'y a que cela qui pouvait expliquer cette ambiance réellement familiale, le fait que personne n'ait posé de question sur son visage encore bien usé par les poings de John, le repas divin... tout était bien trop parfait pour être réel... voilà à quoi il pensait tout en dévorant son repas... jusqu'à ce qu'une légère secousse le tire de ses songes, et qu'il voit Dean en train de le fixer avec inquiétude, sous les regards de cette famille assez gentille pour les inviter chez eux.

 

– Tu étais encore dans ton monde, hein ? Mme Novak te disait que tu fais bien honneur à son repas, elle n'a jamais vu quelqu'un avec autant d'appétit que toi.

 

À la pointe de moquerie dans la voix de son frère, Castiel rougissait vivement et marmonnait des excuses envers la maîtresse de maison, pensant que c'était peut-être un reproche masqué, et qu'il allait peut-être se faire punir à cause de ça. Pourtant, Dean ne semblait pas en colère lui, bien au contraire, il avait l'air ravi de le voir manger plus qu'à l'accoutumé, que ce soit chez eux ou chez Bobby. À ses excuses en tout cas, madame Novak secouait la tête, apparemment amusée en lui disant qu'au contraire, elle était ravie de voir quelqu'un apprécier le déjeuner en mangeant plus proprement que Sam et Gabriel (ces dernières eurent un petit cri outré à cela, qui fit sourire timidement le plus jeune de la tablée) et justement le dessert approchait. Pourtant au moment où les parents de leurs amis étaient dans la cuisine, ils entendirent chanter « Joyeux anniversaire » alors que Gabriel avait affirmé ne pas le fêter, et un énorme gâteau être amené devant leur camarade qui semblait totalement confus, il suffisait de voir ses sourcils haussés, sa manière de pencher la tête, bref, tout chez lui criait 'Hein ? Qui quispasse ?' alors que Monsieur Novak déposait devant le gâteau une simple enveloppe.

 

– Fais un vœu... ensuite, tu ouvriras notre cadeau. C'est la règle.

 

* * *

 

– Fais un vœu... ensuite, tu ouvriras notre cadeau. C'est la règle.

 

Gabriel ne comprenait pas. Monsieur et Madame Novak savaient qu'il détestait faire son anniversaire. Il avait dit à Dean et Castiel, un peu plus tôt, qu'il trouvait cela glauque... mais en réalité, il ne le fêtait pas car un jour, alors qu'il avait cinq ans, ses parents l'avaient presque battus à mort après qu'il ait cassé la jarre de cookies pour avoir le droit à un petit biscuit au moins en ce jour spécial. Tout le monde disait qu'à son anniversaire, on était le roi et à l'époque, il le croyait réellement... ensuite, jamais il n'avait accepté de le refaire. Mais ici, chez les Novak, il avait retrouvé un équilibre et s'il faisait parfois encore des cauchemars, des rêves terribles où on lui annonçait qu'il devait quitter cette vie pour retourner chez ceux ayant rendu son existence possible, il n'en demeurait pas moins heureux malgré son amour certain pour le sucre, comme un boulimique de ces choses pour compenser la peur et le manque affectif de ses premières années de vie. Les yeux rivés sur les flammes des bougies – plusieurs petites chandelles trahissant qu'il était plus proche que jamais de l'âge adulte – Gabriel fermait les yeux et un petit sourire se formait sur ses lèvres alors que le vœu était déjà on ne peut plus clair dans son esprit : « Je souhaiterai tellement que cette famille soit la mienne... » avant de souffler, condamnant toutes les flammes d'un seul coup. La légende voulait qu'en parvenant à ce résultat, le souhait se réalisait rapidement mais bon... même si les Novak étaient supers en famille d'accueil, jamais ils n'iraient le voir comme un fils. Personne ne pouvait le vouloir alors que ses propres parents le voyait comme une tare depuis le jour de sa venue au monde. Alors malgré cette idée sombre, le blond affichait un sourire en déchirant l'enveloppe soigneusement fermée et qui renfermait ce qui ressemblait à un courrier officiel. Confus, enfin plus qu'avant en tout cas, Gabriel relevait ses prunelles proche du doré vers sa famille d'accueil, en quête de réponse, pour ne voir qu'un signe qui l'encourageait à lire.

 

Il riait toujours, en toute circonstance... pour cacher sa peine interne de manière générale mais cette fois, une toute autre émotion l'envahissait à mesure qu'il lisait ce document qui, loin d'être une simple lettre, lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux alors qu'une boule mêlant émotion et bonheur se formait dans sa gorge. Des années plus tard, il serait encore capable de réciter par cœur cette annonce...

 

_Mme et Mr Novak, après une étude scrupuleuse de votre dossier et aux vues des années que le jeune Gabriel a passé chez vous, nous avons le plaisir de vous faire savoir que votre demande d'adoption a été validée par nos services. Vous trouverez ci-joints les documents attestant de votre nouveau statut familial incluant Monsieur Gabriel NOVAK._

 

Gabriel Novak... le nom tournait encore et encore dans son esprit alors qu'à son insu, les larmes se mettaient à rouler sur ses joues, contrastant avec le sourire solaire mangeant une bonne partie de son visage. Gabriel Novak... dans son esprit, il aimait parfois à s'appeler comme ça... le soir, même s'il n'était pas croyant, quand la tristesse le gagnait, il s'adressait à cet hypothétique Dieu en lui demandant de faire en sorte que Mr et Mme Novak ne l'abandonnent jamais, qu'il fasse d'eux ses parents pour de bon... jamais pourtant il n'aurait osé croire que ce jour viendrait, pas même quand il avait soufflées ses bougies en réitérant la demande.

 

– C'est... c'est vrai... ? Ce n'est pas une blague... ?, soufflait-il, inquiet et en même temps en train de tenter de calmer ce cœur qui semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait à tout rompre.

 

Les autres jeunes gens ne comprenaient pas, en particulier leurs invités qui échangeaient des airs perdus tandis que monsieur Novak prenait la parole.

 

– Oui Gabriel. Pour nous, c'était une évidence depuis des années, mais nous voulions rendre tout cela officiel.

– Je... je ne partirai plus jamais ? Ils... ils ne pourront plus...

– Jamais. Ta place est ici Gabe.

 

Sa place était ici... son foyer, cet endroit où il était toujours si heureux de rentrer après une journée de cours ennuyeuse... mais jamais jusqu'à ce jour il n'avait oser faire ce qu'il fit à l'instant. Jamais il n'avait prononcé ces mots depuis l'âge de cinq ans... depuis qu'il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il s'éteigne. Mais là, en serrant contre lui ces gens merveilleux, les mots lui échappait dans un murmure rempli de sanglots trop longtemps retenus.

 

– Merci... merci maman... papa...

 


End file.
